


Not The First Not The Last

by Pathologies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, happy birthday undertale, toby if I could give you a gift I wish I could have Issabella Rossellini read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: “I think we dream so we don’t have to be apart for so long. If we’re in each other’s dreams, we can be together all the time.”--A.A. Milne





	Not The First Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the one year anniversary of Undertale...it's given me so much emotionally as a video game and I wanted to give something, if not short and sweet in return. Thank you, Toby Fox.

The first time it happened you didn't remember til the second time it happened. And the second was much like the first. 

You fell asleep in your new bed, Toriel made it so nice and soft how could you resist falling into the cozy kind of sleep? Both times were almost repeats of the other. Sometimes things can happen twice, almost the same as the other. At leas when the mind is concerned...anyway.

It's the cavernous drop at waterfall. You fell down it before, but you felt if you dropped you could go down forever. It's not dark, the ambiance of the flowers comfort you. Flowers...flowers. There's more flowers than you remember. Flowers that almost carpet the soil. It makes the cavern glow. 

You turn around. Someone's watching. 

A gasp. But not from your mouth. Fluffy goat ears swing back as they recognize your fear. “I'm sorry!” crying from the distant figure, “I don't know how...”

It's time to wake up. Those two dreams are all you have of Asriel Dreemurr for a long while. You don't mention it. Toriel looked much happier teaching children, Papyrus and Sans seemed to have their own home, Mettaton had his show, and Asgore...Asgore looked happy at least. 

Still...even as you head to the beach with Undyne and Alphys, you skipping between the both of their arms, you can't hold back a pang of sadness. You did your best to save everyone, but there was still that one...the poor flower who sits by himself in Home. 

But the thought leaves your head, along with the dream. There's so many things to do as ambassador, you don't really have time to dwell on things like dreams.

The third time is the scariest time.

It's his world again. You panic blearily in that dream logic, with nothing to really protect you. His hideous television face gloats at you. He has you. “You idiot. Did you think you could escape this? I can't be a god out there...but in here...” the vines twist around you, making fungal shapes that scare you, “I'm god. And no monsters or souls can wake. You. Up.”

The scissor like mouth comes for you, chomp, chomp. You turn away. How...do you turn in dreams? It felt so fuzzy remembering. You looked someplace else and you heard a cry. “Wait...you idiot! No!”

And it's just you. Despite all this, it's just you.

You float in the bleary dream dark before you finally break out of it. You seek out Toriel, snorting and rolling from her bed before she opens her arms and lets you sleep beside her for the rest of the night. No real dreams of monsters or the underground. Just something about a swing-set and a lake. Weird.

Keeping three dreams in a row is hard to keep a secret for long...you decide to go to someone who can be confidential, not too overbearing with information like this.

“So you want to know if monsters can enter dreams?” asks Alphys. She swings over to her computer. Everyone knows how computers work so she gets information in no time, “So...apparently some monsters can enter dreams...but it takes a lot of magic and concentration.” Alphys dips her glasses, “Um...is someone entering your dreams?”

You shake your head.

“Oh! This is just...a curiosity thing, right?” She sweats nervously, “You'd tell me if it was an actual problem, right?”

You pause. Only for a second, you pause before nodding yes.

The fourth dream comes with Home. This is where you left him. You instantly feel guilt. “I can't believe I keep coming back here.” It's just like Flowey sensed your guilt. A guilt-detector. You sit with him. 

“I'm still stuck here.”

You know.

“I can't believe you just left me. I should leave you. Or maybe...” he grins nightmarish, “I should get into your nightmares til you go insane.”

You know.

Flowey wilts, “You stopped being fun. I should just leave. How'd you like that?!”

You put a hand next to one leaf. You wish you could show how sorry you were...but nothing happens. More flowers just grow. 

“You idiot.”

You wake up again. It's sad...but it feels like a cut getting some neosporin and a bandaid. Getting better. You stop counting after that. The dreams just come and go with Flowey talking a couple times. You don't have nightmares, not with him involved. You think he secretly likes it. You ask.

“Wh-what?!” he grumbles, “I can't believe you're still so stupid...”

Oh! That's right! It's been a couple years. You sit and tell...you don't really 'tell' only give the information of what happened. Of Papyrus' becoming a security guard and a lifeguard. Of Sans nearly having every job for some reason. Of Toriel's and Asgore's occasional his and withering glances in passing.

“That's great...” Flowey sniffs, “They should forget me.”

No, you shake your head, Papyrus thinks about you every day. He has letters for you...only problem is the mail doesn't accept Home as an address.

“I don't want stupid letters anyway. He can keep them.” Wake up again.

He doesn't come back for awhile. You miss talking to Flowey, no matter how rude or creepy he was. He was someone.  
One night a miracle happens. You wake up in Waterfall. Flowers have turned it into a fluorescent jungle, making it glow with the same comfort you remember some time. You're floating alone for some time, like you're swimming when you hear “Frisk...”

There's a young goat in a tangle of flowers, like he's growing from them. You can't see where he ends. You want to pull him out, but you can't. It's a dream. But Asriel/Flowey is smiling, “I can't believe I keep coming back...”

You manage to sit by him again, just like you dd before. “Remember that first time? I don't know how I did it, Frisk...but I came into your dream...I had to keep trying...I really wanted to see you again...”

There's a sweet joy in seeing Asriel, but there's some sadness in his voice. “I can't seem to come into anyone else's...just yours.”

You tell him it's okay. You made sure everyone remembered. All those letters Papyrus has, the pies Toriel made, they're all waiting for him...

“For me? I'll take them...not now....but later...it doesn't feel right.” His eyes swell with tears, “I don't really want to go...but I'm not real am I?”

You assure him, resting your head by his side. He's real to you. 

Asriel cries for awhile, the flowers glowing blue around him. But soon he smiles, wiping his tears. “Hey Frisk...what do you think of my scary face?” It's a pretty good spooky face you think as the dream fades.

It's been so long since you dream of actual Asriel or Flowey. You have plenty of dreams where you see them, but you know it's not them. You just know. You dwell on dreams now. That's what older people do: think about dreams.

But you fall asleep so much later...it's a dream where you're walking on the dock. You're walking alone. But then you're not. Asriel's walking along with you. You see the flowers growing in a trail behind him. Dreams are so strange...but yet, it makes sense here. He's grown, you tell him.

“So have you, duh!” he tells, laughing. 

You did grow. You tell how you finished high school and there's this wide future ahead of you...and...you missed him.

“I missed you too, Frisk...” both of you begin to float above the ground. You do that in dreams. “I wanted to see you, but I wanted to see you when it was right...when we...” He nervously moves a hand forward. Asriel doesn't change much. You complete it, touching his hand. It's such a silly thought, not seeing you in your dreams till the right time, but it's such an Asriel thought.

Both of you are flying, seeing the world Asriel has never seen since...since before Frisk was even born. Even if it's in dreams, Asriel's seeing it now. 

“Now...we can see each other all the time” he tells you. “I promise I'll visit as often.” 

Only if he promises to let you visit Flowey, let you give all those things they've been holding back for years.

“...yes, of course. I've been trying to push back Flowey for so long...but I now know I'll never be fully Asriel or Chara...is....is that okay?”

You wrap your arms around him. Of course it's okay. You're a good friend of his.

“Thank you, Frisk...”

They don't need to talk now. They can just enjoy the feeling of flying, even in dreams. And some dreams...some dreams feel like they can last a lifetime...


End file.
